heroes_hubfandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Daven
Dr. Daven is a famed scientist in the realm of Althrea. One of the esteemed men who worked on the Discordia project, he lost his mind to the Chaotic force and is now a servant to it. Physical Appearance Dr. Daven is a lanky middle-aged man, pale and clearly somewhat ailing. A pair of cracked poindexter glasses adorn his face, only partially concealing his cloudy green eyes. His brown hair is cut short on his head, but he has an unshaven goatee as a distinct feature. His buttoned up lab coat, once white is stained with red—presumably blood—and has vein-like lines of purple running up and down it. Weapons/Abilities Dr. Daven wields the All-Purpose Weapon, a weapon crafted by his own hands, designed to combine the three points of the typical combat triangle—ranged, melee, and magic—into one weapon: a metal staff, bladed on both ends, that had a string and could be drawn back to shoot arrows. He himself is one of the few men with the necessary skill to properly use it, and is armed with an imposed vast knowledge of Chaos Magic and a quiver full of arrows. Personality Dr. Daven was always a cold, calculating man who focused on his objective, whether it was something that would benefit all of humanity or only himself. It is believed he desired fame more than everything else. When Chaos got a grip on him, the coldness evaporated, and left behind a raving man, yet still he remains oddly focused on his objective (Presumably, his orders from Discordia). He preaches that Chaos is the most powerful force in the universe, and that its allies are sure to rise to the top while its enemies crumble. Backstory Dr. Daven was once a nobody among droves of scientists in Althrea, striving to make a name for himself. His accomplishments were meager and were quickly swept aside for a new accomplishment, which would soon be swept aside by another new accomplishment—such was the nature of advancing technology in the land of Althrea. He devised the All-Purpose Weapon as one of many ways to catapult himself into stardom, but the public found prototypes of the weapon so mind-bogglingly confusing to use properly that it was hated. Yet Daven himself, proud of his invention, chose it as his personal weapon. When Dr. Daven was offered the chance to work on Eris Discordia, he happily agreed, figuring the project would be an easy way into fame. He happily took up work on the Robot, aiding in the construction of the modulators that would allow Discordia to warp reality without damaging it. When Discordia was activated, Dr. Daven was amongst the scientists present, who, like all others, lost his mind to the ambient madness she produced. He presently serves Discordia in ways yet unknown. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin After devising Harmonia and Eris Discordia, I began to think of other major characters that would help flesh out the universe I had produced—and, of course, one of the first places I turned to was the hands that built Discordia. Dr. Daven was conceived, but for a while, he went unarmed...until I began to wonder if a weapon that combined all three points of the combat triangle (Introduced to me by RuneScape, a game I certainly no longer play) could feasibly work. The All-Purpose Weapon was hastily constructed, and it needed a man to wield it. Given its experimental nature, I gave it to Daven. Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army